Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue
Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue is to be the 4th installment of the Madagascar movie series, starring the voice talents from Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, Jada Pinkett Smith, David Schwimmer, Sacha Baron Cohen, Andy Richter, Cedric the Entertainer, Tom McGrath, Jeffrey Katzenberg, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, Jessica Chastain, Martin Short, Bryan Cranston, Frank Welker, Alec Baldwin, Matthew Lillard, Sherri Shepard, Richard Carter, Bindi Irwin, Tiriel Mora, Nicholas McKay, Daniel Radcliffe, Robert Pattinson, Emma Watson, Tom Hiddleston, Neil Fanning, Michael Peter Balzary, Elisa Gabrielli, Eric Darnell, Tom Kenny, Katie Couric, Taron Eagerton, Garth Jennings, Reese Witherspoon, Jack Black, Wanda Sykes, Jim Parsons, Jane Lynch, Seth MacFarlane, Trey Parker, Susan Sarandon, Russell Crowe, Jennifer Saunders and Steve Coogan. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019. Plot Summary'' '' Right after Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and the circus animal friends came back home to New York City, King Julien, Maurice and Mort congratulate them in honor of their visit to the wild life. Later on, the 4 penguins tell them that there's a news report about trouble in Australia. Reporter Jane appears on the television screen to tell them that an evil jungle mistress named Nana Hefferson is kidnapping every single Australian animal in sight along with her evil henchman, Poacher Jack, Poacher Mona and Poacher Jeffrey. The brave young animal heroes set out for Australia and go on their rescue mission quest. Voice Cast Members * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion * Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo * David Schwimmer as Melman the Giraffe * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Andy Richter as Mort * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Jeffrey Katzenberg as Rico * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private * Jessica Chastain as Gia the Leopard * Martin Short as Stefano the Seal * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tiger * Frank Welker as Sonya the Bear * Alec Baldwin as Zuba * Sherri Shepard as Florrie * Matthew Lillard as George the Echidna * Bindi Irwin as Kathy the Possum * Tiriel Mora as Boris the Koala * Nicholas McKay as Terrence the Crocodile * Daniel Radcliffe as James the Platypus * Robert Pattinson as Ben the Emu * Emma Watson as Sophie the Kangaroo * Connor Corum as Lucas the Kangaroo, Sophie's 8 year old son * Tom Hiddleston as Brian the Turtle * Neil Fanning as Albert the Echidna * Michael Peter Balzary as Timmy the Crocodile, Terrence's twin brother * Elisa Gabrielli as Nana Jefferson * Eric Darnell as Jeff the Possum * Tom Kenny as A.J. the Possum (Eric's cousin) * Katie Couric as Reporter Jane * Taron Eagerton as Safari Jack * Garth Jennings as Elmer the Gecko * Reese Witherspoon as Lois the Bandicoot * Jack Black as Stuart the Red Fox * Wanda Sykes as Mona the Dingo * Jim Parsons as Martin the Red Deer * Jane Lynch as Nancy the Sambar * Seth MacFarlane as Felix the Striped Dolphin * Trey Parker as Safari James * Susan Sarandon as Betsy the Water-Rat * Russell Crowe as Nathan the Water Buffalo * Jennifer Saunders as Margaret the Quokka * Steve Coogan as Toby the Wombat * Owen Vaccaro as Aaron, Alex and Gia's twin son who's a liguar cub * Scarlett Estevez as Clarice, Alex and Gia's twin daughter who's a liguar cub * Lebran James as Clarence the Tasmanian devil Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Other Madagascar movie series *The Alex the Lion snow globe that Alex gave Marty for his 10th birthday in the original classic 2005 movie can be seen on the shelf in Marty's cage. *Nana returns again having a super wild party in Australia. ''Shrek movie series *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots and Kitty Soft Paws appear as figurines in Alex's cage. ''Shark Tale movie series *Oscar and Lenny appear on a poster for Shark Tale 3 . ''Over the Hedge'' movie series *RJ makes a cameo appearance in the outtakes and bloopers clip during the end credits. ''How to Train Your Dragon'' movie series *Hiccup and Toothless appear in a photograph on the shelf in Gloria's cage. ''TROLLS'' movie series *Branch and Princess Poppy appear as figurines on the shelf in Melman's cage. ''The Boss Baby movie series *The talking boss baby appears in a photograph on the shelf in Phil and Mason's cage. Transcripts * [[Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue teaser trailer transcript|''Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue teaser trailer transcript]] * [[Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue trailer transcript|''Madagascar 4'': The Australian Rescue trailer transcript]] * [[Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue television spot transcript|''Madagascar 4'': The Australian Rescue television spot transcript]] * [[Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue transcript|''Madagascar 4'': The Australian Rescue transcript]] Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Madagascar series Category:Movies